


It's Raining Inside

by constellraetion



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Anyways, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied Relationships, hornet is here too kind of, i hate tagging characters in this fandom fr, lurien & osservá adopted ghost aw yeah, too bad lurien has terminal unconscious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constellraetion/pseuds/constellraetion
Summary: Ghost comes home from a shopping trip.
Relationships: The Knight | Little Ghost & Lurien the Watcher's Butler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	It's Raining Inside

**Author's Note:**

> ngl i really dont like how I wrote this very much, but im trying to get back into stuff so uhh I'll see how this turns out. If i like it when its done i might keep going with this au.

It was slow. They were slow, picking their way through the capitol’s rain soaked streets, digging through the storerooms that they knew the husks didn’t have access to. Storerooms that were slowly but surely running empty, their years of scavenging finally showing through the growing lack of food. Ghost tried to ignore the looming desperation that was soon to descend upon their shoulders- the thought that they’d soon have to leave the city in search of supplies made their limbs feel heavy. It was dangerous. Not that the city didn’t have its fair share of danger, but it was a risk, a risk to venture someplace new to find what they needed. They might get lost. They might not come back.

Forcing down the tears that were starting to build up behind their mask, they continued searching the pile of goods. If they got particularly desperate, they could harvest the mushrooms that grew at the far end of the city, except it was a risk to bring such items back, their lack of a sense of smell preventing them from telling which kinds of fungus were harmful to normal bugs.

Sighing internally, they finished filling the sack they carried with the rest of their findings and began their descent. They didn’t know how long their supplies would last this time, but they hoped it would be at least a week until they had to leave again.

Sneaking through the city’s back alleys, they carefully dragged their haul in the direction of the spire. It was difficult, climbing to the top each time, but their determination to reach home fueled them every time.

Stopping briefly to rest, they leaned against a wall just beyond the light of a lamppost. They could hear the husks shuffling in the distance- close enough that they were aware of their presence, but not enough that they felt like they needed to move. Turning their head towards the light, they froze when their gaze landed on a red-cloaked figure standing atop the post.

Ghost shivered as the stranger’s stare fixated on them, they didn’t move, they didn’t breathe. Their hand tightened around the neck of their sack, body tensing.

The flash of a blade was their signal to run.

They didn’t care how much noise they were making as they bolted into the nearest building, their claws carrying them up as they glanced back to see flashes of red in the distance. They could tell when they were being hunted, and they could tell when the hunter was serious in their pursuit.

If they could just  _ reach the spire- _

The blade caught them in the arm, their breath catching as they forced down the feeling of pain pain fear while they continued to run, climb, run away from their attacker. Recognizing the tunnel that would take them straight home, they broke into a dead sprint, clutching their cargo to their chest with one hand as they hurried, desperate to get to safety.

The spire husks paid them no mind, and not for the first time, they were thankful as they were ignored, scrabbling upwards and all but throwing themself into the elevator as they jumped for the switch. Their relief was short lived, however, as their assailant’s weapon sailed through the air towards them, spearing through their sack and causing most of their hard-sought goods to fall through the gaps in the bars before embedding itself in their shoulder.

Lost in a mix of despair and anger, Ghost pulled hard on the thread attached to the weapon’s end, yanking it away as they fell on their back, the elevator rising out of sight as they laid there, breathing hard while the tears they fought to hold back finally spilled forth. They’d failed, they’d failed they’d failed  _ they’d failed- _

A clattering sound alerted them to the elevator’s arrival at its destination, and with renewed urgency, Ghost pushed themself to their feet and stood. Grabbing a nearby hook, they latched it to the elevator, locking it into place.

Heaving slightly, they gathered the remains of their supplies into the torn sack and tied it closed. Glancing back at the weapon still lying in the elevator, they turned away dragging the rest of their things- and themself- across the room.

Silent bodies filled the hall as Ghost passed by the Watcher Knights.

Their former caretakers had long since fallen to sleep. No one had understood why. Perhaps it was their connection to their master that drew them all into that dreamless night? Not even they could say.

It took much, much longer than they would’ve liked to finally reach the last elevator, the long ride up only making them more aware of how much pain they were in. They weren’t sure how they’d patch up the wounds they sustained during their escape, and now with so much of their supplies gone-

Ghost held in a sob.

As soon as they reached the top, they stared listlessly into the quiet room. A few candles were lit. It must’ve gotten cold while they were gone.

Inching off the platform, they carefully pulled the bag open and dug for the rations they’d found. The cured meat, and dried plants from above ground were still intact. They left the rest on the floor and crossed the room to where their parent was sitting on the floor, resting against the plinth that took up most of the space they had left.

Once they drew near, Osservá raised their head, their tired gaze becoming concerned as Ghost dropped to their knees in front of them, pushing the food closer.

“Oh goodness, what happened to you out there?” Exhausted as they were, Ghost couldn’t help but lean into the comforting embrace as they were settled back on the floor. “Don’t move- I might still have some spidersilk bandages left.” They didn’t even have the energy to nod as Osservá went to search the other room.

They were so tired, the world shifted in and out of focus, and when they finally bothered to raise their head again they found their cloak missing and thick white wrappings around their arm and chest in its stead.

“You don’t have to go out again, Ghost,” Osservá was sitting at their side, lightly petting the space between their horns. “I can search for myself, you need to rest.”

They couldn’t help but shake their head quickly at the notion. Osservá was always exhausted these days, they weren’t as fast, and if something happened to the only waking family they had left-

Worn hands clasped their own, prompting them to look up. Osservá’s worried expression sent a spear of guilt through them. Of course they were concerned. How long had it been since they’d started going out on their own to scavenge? They’d left their own parent alone to fear for their safety for so long. Ghost sighed and allowed themself to be wrapped up in a blanket from the other room.

They couldn’t remember the last time they’d been carried, but the feeling was familiar- the sensation of being lifted up was a comfort, and their hands automatically reached for the closest thing as they were set down again. Their father’s cloak balled up in their hands as they were settled against’s Lurien’s body, the rise and fall of his chest was so slow that were they not resting against it they could’ve easily presumed him dead.

Not that his current state was much better.

As Osservá’s footsteps grew distant, Ghost curled up and tried to imagine the feeling of Lurien’s arms around them- they wanted to be held again, they wanted him  _ back. _

Ignoring the inky tears that dripped from their mask, they rested their head against his shoulder and forced themself to sleep.


End file.
